


Action Figure

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Cousy, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Humor, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sillyfic, humor at fandom's expense, mention of Lola, mentions of YoYo, the Daisy/Lola/Coulson thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Daisy does not want to be an action figure (until she does).





	

"Agent Johnson!"

She tunes him out and marches herself back down the corridor, straight to her quarters.

There is nothing wrong with her quarters, by the way. They're standard, just like everyone else's.

Which is how she likes it.

None of the other agents have to do press conferences. Why does she have to do press conferences?

"Agent Johnson!" his footsteps and voice get closer. Damn those long legs. "Just hear me out."

If she gets around this corner in time-"Good~Oof"-instead of running right into Coulson.

Who deftly manages the coffee in the Grumpy Cat mug. "-morning."

There are no spills, but it's closed the gap between her and her pursuer.

"There's nothing to talk about," she says, turning around with a scowl as Mace comes up on them. "I don't want-"

"It's going to change the way people see SHIELD."

Coulson's eyes look between them, then immediately land on the object in Mace's hands.

She rolls her eyes as his immediately light up and he tugs it out of Mace's hand.

None of the other agents have-

"Is this a Director Johnson _action figure_?" Coulson asks, handing his mug over to Mace so he can get both hands on it.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Mace says, making sure he caught the first part correctly.

"Quake," she says, grabbing it out of Coulson's hands before he embarrasses himself. _More_.

"Why is her skin so light?" he asks with a frown, as she moves it out of his reach. "And the detail on the back of her field suit? All wrong."

"It's a prototype, Phil," Mace says flatly, and hands Coulson's mug back to him.

"I liked the eyeshadow, right?" he nods, looking at her. "What happened-"

"It didn't test well," Mace answers sharply. "It read as 'faux menacing' to our focus group."

"Who the hell was in your focus group?" Coulson huffs, glancing over at Daisy crossing her arms and holding fast to the toy.

"As I was explaining to Agent Johnson," Mace goes on. "This is a perfect opportunity to introduce SHIELD in a new light. Just imagine, little Inhuman girls playing with their Quake figure, knowing that they, too, can someday be a SHIELD agent-"

"And little boys," Coulson mentions. "Little girls _and_ boys."

"Sure, Phil," he says, shaking his head. "See?" he looks over at Daisy. "Phil already wants one."

"You mean Agent Coulson," she corrects him, and shoves the toy against Mace's chest until he takes it back. "And, I don't want to be merchandised," she shrugs at him. "What part of that don't you understand?"

"I understood it, I'm just trying to convince you that-"

"It's not working," she cuts in, and notices that Coulson's eyes have narrowed as he watches Mace.

"Do you have one?" Coulson asks, curious and takes a loud sip of the coffee.

"Well," he answers, far too slowly. "Yes."

"Hmm," Coulson says, and purses his lips.

"I can get you a prototype, if you want to give it a looksee," he offers, then gives a friendly smile.

"That's okay," Coulson says, with a bemused expression.

 

  
###

 

  
She hears the tap at the door, but she already knows who it is.

"What?" she yells out.

"Me. I'm sorry," she hears, muffled through the door.

"It's okay," she calls back, as she hears the door to her quarters opening.

"I'm sorry I encouraged him," he goes on, coming to sit down on the edge of the bed, touching the skin of her ankle where it meets her sock.

She flops over onto her side, and closes her laptop, but not before he can see that she's been researching. About capitalism and cultural commodification. The effects.

Then, propping her head up on her elbow, she stares at him.

"Yeah," he sighs, acknowledging what's on her mind. "You know how I feel about collectibles. I got carried away."

"You don't need a collectible, you have the real thing."

"It's just kind of cool. The Avengers have them."

"And I should care because....why?" she asks, swinging her feet off the bed so she can sit up.

"Maybe you shouldn't. I don't know. It could change the way people look at Inhumans. I think you know that. The Sokovia Accords happened, and the Avengers are still seen as heroes by a lot of people, even though some of them-"

"Or Inhumans could see it as propaganda," she mentions, with a troubled expression. "That the government sees them as weapons. Commodities for sale. If Mace wants to do it, that's one thing. He's the Director. He can make that call."

"He might not always be Director, that's the thing. For whatever reason, you're in this place, and you can do a lot of good, Daisy. You always have. In ways that us staying in the dark might not have accomplished. I don't know. But whatever you do decide, I trust it will be the right choice."

The unfortunate, or perhaps not so unfortunate, discovery that she can't stay mad at Phil Coulson for more than five minutes.

"Phil," she puffs out, and puts her hand over his on top of the blanket.

"Uh huh?" He moves closer to her, lets her rest her head against his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you have one, too? You can be my sidekick," she teases, putting her hand on his knee and fiddling with the grain of his jeans.

"I would be honored," he says, very seriously, so that she looks up at him.

"You're being serious again, aren't you?"

He gives her a small smile. "I mean, technically, I'm dead, so they can't use my name. But I could just be one of those generic white bureaucratic guys? We all look the same. Agent Johnson?"

"Very funny." She laughs at that, and touches her thumb against his chin. "It's a good thing you're so handsome. Even without the suit. Or I might start to feel sorry for you."

"Don't," he says with an ever-widening smile, and slips his fingers beneath her hair to the nape of her neck, holding her as he leans in with a grin to kiss her.

They haven't been doing this very long, but they're both old pros at keeping secrets together.

Being an agent instead of an asset does have its perks.

"My sidekick with the really cute ass," she chuckles, hooking her fingers through his belt loops, and then pulling him down to the bed with her, as he repositions himself to fit their bodies against each other.

He stops for a moment and takes his hand off her thigh to tap at the display on his prosthetic. Checking the time, and using the monitoring hack Daisy added to it.

"We good?" she asks, raising her head off the bed to look.

"I think we've actually got a shot at a window of _ten_ uninterrupted minutes," he answers excitedly, and then dips his head down to kiss her again, while her fingers start to work his belt loose from his jeans.

"Lola too," she says, pausing her movements for a moment, so that he can pull the cord of her sweatpants apart, while she kisses along his ear, and whispers really low. "I want Lola, too."

"That's very...specific," he groans, as she gets her hand down inside his jeans.

Which is really fitting. For a lot of reasons. But also because they were sitting in Lola the first time they kissed.

When he'd offered to take her out for burgers after a particularly rough mission, after facing the media. She had almost started crying because it felt so normal and almost like a date, and the burger tasted so good, and he was so nice, and her period was about to start, which she found out the next day.

After she had kissed him, he started talking. A lot. Admitted that it felt like a date, but that really wasn't his intention at all. He sounded very measured and calm as he explained.

Then, he kissed her back.

"Lola's all yours," he says, a little breathlessly, as he starts to move with her, inside of her.

And he offers up a very intense, very messy kiss, which is all his.  Phil, without his walls, she's discovered, is a wonderful thing.

It always sends a tingle down her spine.

  
###

  
"A list of demands?" Mace says, looking at the pad in his hand. "Phil-"

"She feels that I'm in the best position to negotiate on her behalf."

He crosses his hands in front of him as Mace's eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead.

"What position is that?"

"The best," Coulson answers, vaguely.

"The car. Really?" he starts in, ignoring Coulson's cocky reply, and leaning against his Director desk to start to flip through the images on the pad.

"Lola's not just a car," he huffs. "And, Quake can't always use her powers to travel. She needs transport, right?"

"Can I even fit in that thing?" Mace asks looking at the image of Lola on the screen. "I mean, my action figure."

"We could make you smaller? So you can fit," he suggests, as Mace shoots him a look.

"And a figure for Rodriguez?" he stares up, appalled, flipping his finger to move the screen. "She's not even a SHIELD agent."

"I think you mean 'Slingshot'? She's an asset, yes, but Quake needs a team, right? I should warn you, that one's really non-negotiable," Coulson adds. "It shows that we work with Inhumans, that they don't have to be SHIELD agents?"

"Hmm," Mace says, running a finger over his chin. "That's actually pretty good."

"Daisy has a lot of good ideas," Coulson smiles back at him.

"Who is this generic agent with the sunglasses supposed to be?" Mace says distastefully.

"He just one of the many SHIELD agents that help Quake and her team accomplish their missions."

"Agent Johnson? That's funny," he says with a low laugh, looking up at Coulson, then back down to the screen. "At least he looks like he can fit in the car. That suit isn't exactly agency issue. It's also a bit on the tight side.  Or is that just me?"

He looks up at him hoping for some agreement.

"She likes the suit," Coulson shrugs. "She thinks it will test well with your focus group. Approachable, right?"

"This is going to blow my budget," he pauses, with a shake of his head, and a dramatic sigh. "But, I like her team spirit!"

"Good," Coulson nods, as Mace tugs genially at his shoulder.


End file.
